The development of exposed X-ray film generally proceeds through the use of one of two types of apparatus. The first continues the method exployed as long as X-rays themselves and simply places large containers of developing solutions in proximity to each other. A technician, in a darkened room, places the film sequentially in the correct tanks for, hopefully, the proper durations of time.
The problems inherent in this technique seem almost too obvious to need recounting. The technician requires substantial pay for his time and efforts, which could prove more fruitful on other tasks. Moreover, in a lightless room, he may unknowingly place the film in a wrong solution, ruining the exposure and requiring the reirradiation of the patient. Moreover, the resting time in each solution may not adhere to prescribed practices. Further, the temperatures of the solutions may vary from the preferred levels.
The second type of apparatus, automated processors, have ameliorated many of the above problems. Eliminating the need for a technician's constant attention, they, nonetheless, insure the proper dwell times in the correct solutions maintained at the desired temperature.
Notwithstanding the many clear advantages of the automated processors, many institutions continue the manual development of their X-ray films. The space required for the processors often appears as a major factor in a decision not to automate.
The automatic processors, in addition to room for the containers of fluids and drier, have an inlet on one side and an outlet on the other for the disgorgement of the film after its development. Further, the area on both sides of the processor must remain clear in order to allow access to the appropriate openings.
Not all institutions have sufficient space to accomodate a processor in a dark room. Some even go to the extreme of cutting through a wall to provide a slot for the developed films outside the dark room and minimize the space required on one side of the machine. Not all film handlers can or will take such a drastic step.